


Bienvenido a el manicomio Arkham

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Brothers, Character Death, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Character, Smut, Top Joker (DCU), Underage Sex, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tras el asesinato de sus padres frente a sus ojos, Bruce Wayne es llevado a Arkham para ser tratado por TEPT. Donde se encontrara con  su medio hermano el guasón, quien hace campaña para conseguir algo mas que el amor fraternal del joven Bruce.





	1. Primer acto. Escena I: Aquel que nació para ser dichoso.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petitveux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitveux/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Welcome to the Arkham Asylum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256631) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)

> Me voy a referir al Joker como Guasón. Puesto que la traducción oficial al español latino es esta. Esto tiene escenas sexuales explicitas entre un adulto y un niño.

El sonido de las perlas azotando el húmedo suelo en el oscuro callejón junto con el olor de la sangre y pólvora era un recuerdo penetrante en su memoria. Afuera era un caos y el nuevo justiciero del pueblo, aquel, el defensor de los pobres, el Robín Hood de los tiempos modernos Arthur Fleck, el denominado Guasón se alzaba omnipotente sobre un montón de ciudadanos inconformes con el gobierno, con la sociedad y con el destino. El iniciador de aquella anarquía bailaba sobre el capote de un auto hecho pedazos con la ciudad siendo consumida por las llamas.

Los labios del menor temblaron y sus ojos verdes rebosantes de lágrimas miraron los cuerpos inertes de sus progenitores yacer sin vida en el piso, las piernas le temblaron y soltó un grito tan desgarrador que seguramente hizo llorar a más de uno que estaba cerca. Puesto que no había suficientes policías para contener el caos en ciudad Gótica, no fue encontrado hasta el viernes por la mañana agazapado cerca de un bote de basura. Parecía distante a la realidad, su mirada estaba perdida, no parecía realmente afectado pasó cerca de los cadáveres y ni siquiera los miró. Relato en la comisaria con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido y no se rompió en ningún momento.

El joven Bruce regresó a su mansión acompañado de su fiel sirviente Alfred; tres largos meses pasaron sin que el señor dijera una palabra tras dar su declaración, apenas dormía y parecía estar bajo el efecto de una droga, no reía pero tampoco lloraba. Al cumplir el cuarto mes de la muerte de sus padres Alfred lo miró correr por toda la casa riendo llevando una pistola de balines y disparando a todos los empleados, era una escena aterradora puesto que sí estos no reaccionaban o ignoraban el falso disparo gritaba encolerizado que se murieran y los obligaba a lanzarse al suelo y fingir estar muertos.

― ¡Oye Alfred! ―el jovencito levantó el arma de juguete a su mayordomo, estada lleno de determinación su pulso no tembló en lo más mínimo ― ¡Muérete!

Dijo disparando el balín justo en el pecho del hombre y este acatando las órdenes de su amo se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y pudo oír de nuevo la risa del menor. Debía buscar ayuda profesional…

― TEPT ― dijo el hombre de blanco tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación del menor ― Los síntomas aparecen de 1 a 6 meses después del evento, como usted lo dijo la anestesia emocional fue en los primeros meses, ahora se manifiesta con una conducta agresiva. La regresión, el hecho de que dejó de hablar y dormía poco también son síntomas. ¿Por qué no lo atendió antes?

― El psicólogo lo revisó tras lo sucedido con los padre y dijo que lo dejáramos que tuviera un período de duelo, pensamos que esta era su manera de sobre llevarlo.

―Pues no lo es. ¿Qué clase de imbécil cree que es bueno dejar sin ayuda a un niño que vio a sus padres ser asesinados frente sus ojos? Su enfermedad ya está en un estado grave ― el hombre miró su reloj y después al hombre frente a el ― Por lo visto ustedes no son aptos para cuidar de este niño y sí se queda aquí será un peligro para la sociedad más tarde. Su trastorno de estrés postraumático se puede convertir en algo peor, usted mismo lo vio. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿10? Y va por ahí llorando porque no mueren cuando les dispara. Personalidad múltiple, bordelinde. Se pudo intentar suicidar. Son un montón de ineptos, regresaré mañana con medicamentos y empezare a tratarlo.

―Se lo agradezco tanto ― Alfred estrechó la mano del hombre ― pensé que hacíamos lo mejor.

―Pues no lo hacían. ― concluyó el hombre bajando las escaleras y mirando los rostros horrorizados de los empleados.

Pero no lo hizo, no trajo medicamentos. Los servicios sociales de ciudad Gótica retiraron al joven Bruce Wayne de 10 años de Alfred Pennyworth. El hasta entonces tutor del menor por negligencia en su cuidado y atención médica deficiente. El rostro de Bruce al dejar la casa era de felicidad absoluta se abrazó a el oficial que lo llevaba en brazos y empezó a hablar animosamente.

― ¿Tu pistola es de verdad? ― Dijo intentando alcanzar el arma del oficial.

― Lo es. ¿Quieres verla?― contestó el hombre.

― Sí, claro que quiero. ¿Alguna vez la haz usado? ¿Le has disparado a los malos? ¿Ser policía debe de ser increíble?― El hombre río sacando al niño de la propiedad.

― Te contare más en la patrulla ― Dijo mirando los ojos brillantes del menor.

― Lo llevaremos a Arkham, doctores especializados lo trataran y en unos años estará reintegrado a la sociedad. ― Una mujer vestida de traje dio una serie de papeles al mayordomo ― tenemos un pabellón solo para niños y podrá ser atendido 24/7. Sí gusta puede empezar a visitarlo a partir del segundo mes de estadía, una vez esté más estable.

La patrulla se detuvo frente a la enorme construcción que era aquella institución mental; después de lo sucedido con el guasón la economía se había movido y la situación de seguridad había mejorado sin dudas. Los ricos pagaban más impuestos y no podían librarse de eso, además el nuevo alcalde apoyaba realmente al pueblo y estaba centrando sus esfuerzos en las personas con problemas mentales y marginados. La mejor solución siempre es la prevención, no quería a otro posible guasón andando por las calles. El oficial llevo al niño de la mano dentro del edificio seguido de otro montón de personas.

Muchos hombres y mujeres hablaron con él y tras otros pocos análisis llegaron a la misma conclusión.

― Estará ingresado un tiempo empezaremos con terapia y sí no funciona iniciaremos medicación ligera. No lo hagamos farmacodependiente, que el mismo pueda lidiar con su enfermedad y la supere.

― Bruce…― El niño estaba mirando animado las fotos y cosas en la oficina del médico, se había puesto una de las batas y unos anteojos.

― Mírame soy un doctor ― Dijo sentándose frete al escritorio del hombre doctorado en medicina psiquiátrica.

― Ya veo, creo que serías un excelente doctor. ¿Qué te parece quedarte aquí a partir de hoy? Hay más habitaciones y más niños con los que puedes jugar. ― Los ojos del niño brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

― Tendré muchos amigos, mis padres no me dejaban tener amigos ― Dijo saltando de la silla y corriendo hasta la puerta. El doctor le tomó de la mano y la sala donde se hacían las valuaciones se hallaba justo encima de la puerta principal, caminaron hacia el ala norte donde se ubicaba la zona de infantes. Por fuera el edificio tenía una arquitectura Gótica, pero por dentro estaba totalmente remodelado con pasillos de azulejo blanco brillantes y suelos de mármol pulido. El mobiliario era totalmente nuevo tanto que los metales podían servir de espejos de lo brillantes y limpios que eran.

― Aquí está la sala común, aquí viene los pacientes a pasar el rato, tenemos juegos de mesa, postres y una vez al mes nos permites ir a algún sitio de interés de la ciudad la siguiente semana iremos al zoológico. ¿Te gustan los zoológicos Bruce? ― Habló el hombre mostrado la sala. Había otros pacientes ahí, en buenas condiciones, tenían el personal suficiente y estos realmente parecían disfrutar el trabajo. Algunos hablaban animosamente entre ellos y no parecían tener ninguna enfermedad mental. Las enfermeras hablaban suavemente a los que sí parecían trastornados y los ayudaban a tomar sus medicamentos. Hace un par de años Arkham era el infierno en la tierra y hoy se veía claramente como una utopía.

― Sí me gustan los zoológicos, señor.

― Los lunes puedes comer helado y sí tomas tus medicamentos bien puedes ir con los otros niños al salón A, ahí hay televisión y tenemos videojuegos, pero sí no te gusta nada de eso también hay una biblioteca en el tercer piso ― continuo el hombre hasta llegar a una de las primeras habitaciones ― B-45 aquí te quedaras Bruce hemos traído esto de tu casa, tu mayordomo dijo que era lo que necesitarías.

Una maleta no muy grande con unos suéteres y algunas pijamas, coronando la bolsa un tiranosaurio de felpa de un chillante color verde con garras blancas, considerablemente grande tal vez 50 cm o un poco más. El niño miró el juguete sonrojado y lo escondió bajo las sábanas.

― No sé porque Alfred mandaría ese tonto juguete, no lo necesito. ― Dijo molesto sacando la ropa de la bolsa y metiéndola a los cajones de la mesita de noche. Lo estaba haciendo mal, la ropa quedaba mal acomodada y los cajones apenas cerraban, el medico se sentó en la cama y palmeo despacio la cabeza del menor.

― Esta bien sí quieres a tu dinosaurio, sí queremos a alguien debemos decírselo. ― dijo el hombre, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse ― dividimos los bloques por 5 habitaciones, el baño está diseñado para 5 personas esta al final de este pasillo. En el primer piso tenemos el comedor cuando den las 7 baja para que comas tu cena.

El niño asintió a las instrucciones y miró al hombre dejar la habitación. Tomó al muñeco en sus brazos y se abrazó a él.

―Te amo mucho señor carnívoro, perdón por decir que eras un juguete tonto ― Dijo al animal, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dejar al tiranosaurio en la mesa e ir a abrir la puerta. Eran tres niños de entre 12 y 13 años.

― ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? ― dijo el más grande de los 3 ― ¿Eres retrasado? ¿Mataste a alguien?

― No, Nada de eso ― contestó moviendo sus manos nervioso ― Tengo estrés postraumático

― Yo maté a mi mamá y a su amante ― explico de nuevo el mayor tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules ― Me llamo Anthony.

― Yo soy Christian, mataba perros y le lanzaba parte de los cadáveres a las niñas de mi barrio, una vez mate a una de ellas y deje su cabeza en el parque. ― puntualizo el que estaba a lado izquierdo de Anthony, era rubio, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color café casi negro.

― Yo le corte la lengua a mi hermana y apuñale a su novio ― dijo el ultimo sus mejillas eran rechoncha pero tenía una complexión delgada, su cabello era rojizo y estaba llenos de pecas por toda su cara y hombros sus ojos verdes parecían vacíos. ― me llamo Samuel.

―Yo me llamo Bruce.

― Bien Bruce, seamos amigos el sujeto de la habitación 41 es retrasado y apenas sabe hablar. Lo odiamos ¿verdad chicos? ― habló Anthony

― Sí lo odiamos ― dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

― Vamos a la sala común, ya es tarde así que no podemos salir al patio. ― dijo el mayor. ― Ya casi es hora de la cena y quiero llegar temprano para poder escoger la mejor comida y ver sí puedo encontrarme con el guasón.

― Es solo una leyenda Tony él no está aquí. ― negó rotundamente Samuel. Bruce fue tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado a la sala principal.

― Sí esta te juro que yo vi cuando lo trajeron, tenía el rostro pintado y pude oír su risa.

― Estas loco, el no estaría aquí. Seguro ni siquiera está en ciudad Gótica ― explico Samuel.― debe de estar en alguna cárcel de alta seguridad.

― ¿Quién es el guasón? ― preguntó confuso Bruce.

― ¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo? Fue quien inicio la revuelta que trajo la paz a la ciudad. Fue el quien dio igualdad a los ricos y pobres, es el defensor de los marginado. ― contestó Tony entusiasmado.

― fue por el que este lugar dejó de ser una pocilga y se volvió bueno ― contestó tímidamente Chris ― ya no nos pegan y podemos comer 3 veces al día.

― Ese sujeto es increíble ― Wayne parpadeó anonadado.

― Claro que lo es, espero poder conocerlo y que me haga su compañero ― fantaseo Tony.

― Sí, sí ya lo sabemos apresúrate que ya casi es la hora. ― los 4 niños bajaron las escaleras corriendo hasta el primer piso y se sentaron a la mesa. Era la primera vez que Bruce comería acompañado y que podía hablar animadamente con otros niños.

…

Un pobre diablo que pasaba por ahí logró oírlo todo, como sí se tratara de la respuesta a la mayor incógnita de la humanidad, salió corriendo despavorido llevando la noticia del recién llegado a Arkham. La emoción que se había acumulado en el cuerpo del paciente era inconmensurable, con aquella noticia el jefe ahora podría verlo como alguien útil y tal vez incluso lo ascendería de puesto.

― Oye Arthur… ― canturreó el hombre balanceándose y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente detrás de su espalda. El hombre del cabello verde miró atónito al desquiciado frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― Dijo aun sin procesar lo que el sujeto decía.

― Eso no importa Arthur, tengo una noticia increíble, emocionante, alucinante.

― Tiene que serlo para que te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre ― dejó el libro que leía sobre el escritorio y caminó hasta quedar frente al loco. 

― Trajeron aquí al hijo de Wayne… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Bruce?

― No juegues conmigo ― tomó al hombre por el cuello y lo azoto contra la puerta levantándolo un poco del suelo ― más te vale que sea cierto o voy a hacerte una lobotomía para que te enteres.

― Lo...es ― el hombre intentó quitar las manos del guasón de su cuellos ― Lo vi, te lo juro.

― ¿Por qué lo traerían? ― dijo soltando a el hombre haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo.― Habla rápido o te rompo los dedos.

― Tiene TEPT, está en la habitación 45 del segundo piso. Muy probablemente esté en el comedor ahora, sí no me crees ve a verlo por ti mismo.― Habló casi a tropezones el desquiciado.

El guasón pateo al hombre que aún estaba en el suelo para quitarlo de la puerta y salir corriendo por el pasillo de la biblioteca, tenía que bajar dos pisos de largas escaleras pero no le importó. Se detuvo en seco en la entrada del comedor y buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada lo encontró rápidamente aún tenía su ropa de civil puesta.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en su rostro. Por primera vez las cosas estaban yendo como él quería.


	2. Primera Acto. Escena II: Aquel que nació para ser miserable.

Arthur no comía junto a los demás enfermos, desde que había llegado se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca leyendo sobre cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, se había vuelto un Mendeleiev en compuestos químicos y reacciones.

―Sí Arthur hubiera tenido acceso a la educación desde más joven podría haber sido un excelente químico. Quizá el habría encontrado la cura para el sida. ― dijo la psiquiatra que trataba al hombre.

Pese a no tomar sus medicamentos, descubrió el origen de su enfermedad y en los últimos meses podía reprimirla casi por completo. Ya que recibía la suficiente comida y era obligado a hacer al menos media hora diaria de ejercicio su complexión física había mejorado considerablemente.

― Sí todo sigue yendo igual en 2 años podremos reintegrarlo a la sociedad. Quiero que le den una beca de educación universitaria para que haga un master en química farmacéutica ― la psiquiatra de Arthur habló frente al alcalde y los otros doctores. ― Muchos de los pacientes que están aquí serán reintegrados y se convertirán en personas más productivas que los que están cuerdos.

No solo química, mecánica o psicología. Sabía cómo hacer reír realmente a las personas y podía comportarse como un caballero de la alta sociedad. Libros de conocimiento general, libros de chistes. Incluso había leído la biografía de grandes cómicos. Sin el fin de alardear había logrado envolverse con algunas de las enfermeras aplicando técnicas que había leído en algunos libros.

― ¿Cree que sea prudente darle todas esas herramientas a un sociópata? Quiero decir siendo un pobre ignorante logró causar tanto caos ― El alcalde asintió a las afirmaciones del fiscal― sería como darle encendedor a un piro maníaco que esta frente a un montón de paja y esperar que no lo queme.

― No lo será, en los últimos 2 meses ha mejorado mucho, contuvo sus tics de risas además de que ya no parece un recluso más, va por ahí ayudando a las enfermeras con los pacientes y enseña matemáticas básicas a los niños. ― Alexandra saco una carpeta llena de hojas ― pueden ver las opiniones de quienes lo atienden, solo fue una víctima de las circunstancias, sí logramos llevarlo por el buen camino tendremos un estandarte para todos los enfermos. Será la motivación para todas estas personas de poder mejorar.

Por lo general los enfermos no salían al patio, eran más bien los niños quieres se correteaban y jugaban por ahí. Arthur se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, se había afeitado la barba y eso lo hacía ver considerablemente joven. 27 años recién cumplidos y ahora llevando un estilo de vida saludable aparentaba 25 máximo. Salió por la puerta principal y miró al niño que estaba buscando. Eran finales del mes de octubre y los arboles ya habían mudado todas sus hojas, otros 3 chiquillos estaban con Bruce y parecían jugar a las escondidas. Un niño más pequeño que los otros tenía el cabello negro largo como el de una chica caminaba muy despacio de regresó al edificio, aun le quedaban largos metros hasta llegar a su destino y tenía una discapacidad al caminar.

― Quítate imbécil ― el niño más grande de cabellos castaños pasó corriendo a lado del azabache tembloroso y lo empujó a un montón de hojas que estaban apiladas en el pasto. Los otros 3 incluido el hijo de Wayne se partieron de la risa y corrieron a burlarse del menor.

― Ahora estas donde perteneces basura ― dijo el rubio que sostenía su cabello en una coleta.

― Sí idiota levántate ― se burló el colorado. ― tú también búrlate Bruce o te da lástima este desgraciado.

― Claro que no me da lástima este retrasado ― dijo para acercarse y escupirle al más joven, Arthur se quedó en el último escalón y miró que pasaba.

― Vamos a patearlo a ver sí de una vez habla esta basura. ― dijo el principal abusador. La mujer en la sala de juntas llamo a los presentes para que presenciaran la escena.

― Vengan a ver esto ― dijo la psiquiatra y tanto el alcalde como los fiscales se acercaron a la ventana, ella estaba segura que Arthur haría algo para evitar el abuso. Cuando los niños comenzaron a patear al más joven el guasón bajó las escaleras corriendo y tomando al más grande de la unión de los brazos al torso lo levantó.

―Chicos no me peguen ― alcanzo a formular el más joven ― nosotros…amigos.

― ¿A que están jugando? ― dijo mirando al otro temblar en medio de la basura ― ¿A patear a tu amigo? era un juego muy popular cuando yo iba al instituto.

Los otros 3 se detuvieron en seco de su labor, puesto que Fleck no estaba maquillado podía pasar por un guardia o un doctor con facilidad.

― Tú ― señalo al pelirrojo ― acuéstate en las hojas es tu turno de ser pateado. Todos tendrán su oportunidad así que no coman ansías.

― Ya no queremos jugar más a eso. ― dijo Chris escondiéndose tras Bruce ― Iremos a jugar a las escondidas pero Michael no puede jugar.

El hombre del cabello verde dejó al abusador en el suelo pero aun sostuvo su hombro.

― Antes de que se vayan, quiero pedirles algo ― le tendió la mano al azabache que aún se mantenía hecho bolita sobre las hojas y este logró apenas ponerse de pie. ― Pídanle disculpas a su compañero o dejen que él los escupa y los patee.

Los otros 4 niños se miraron dudosos entre ellos.

― Lo lamento mucho Michael ― Dijo bruce finalmente.

― ¿Qué lamentas? ― preguntó Fleck.

― Lamentamos haberte golpeado, no volverá a pasar ― dijo Samuel. ― Lo prometemos.

― Bien chicos vayan a jugar ― Arthur levantó al niño y le sacudió las ropas ― ¿Te lastimaron?

Preguntó ayudando al infante a caminar dentro del asilo, este negó con la cabeza y junto sus manos temblorosas.

― ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? ― preguntó para recibir un asentimiento como respuesta.

― Ahí está su respuesta fiscal, él no sabía que lo estábamos viendo. Ahora es un hombre de bien ― se jacto orgullosa la doctora.

― Lo odio, Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio ― Anthony se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar hirviendo en cólera―todos los adultos siempre le dan atención a Michael por ser un maldito retrasado, solo es una carga debería morirse.

Su ira se detuvo en seco y como sí una idea grandiosa hubiera cruzado su mente miró emocionado a los otros niños.

― Ya sé cómo reforzaremos nuestra hermandad, será como en las películas. Un pacto de sangre…

― ¿Quieres que traiga algo para cortarnos? ― dijo el pelirrojo.

― No nuestra sangre imbécil, la de él ―el castaño señalo al niño más joven que caminaba difícilmente al interior del edificio. ― Seremos hermanos, esto nos convertirá en los mejores amigos. Por siempre. ¿Estamos todos dentro?

Lo único que Bruce logró oír, fue mejores amigos por siempre.

― ¡Sí, hagámoslo! ― dijo Wayne.

― Sí el nuevo está adentro yo también ― dijo Chris.

― Esto me obliga a entrar también así que no tengo opción ― finalizó Samuel.

Una sonrisa llena de dientes chuecos se formó en la boca del niño del cabello castaño.

Arthur regresó de nuevo a la biblioteca, había dejado al niño en la comodidad de su habitación a cargo de algunas enfermeras. Se sentó frente al que ahora era su sillón favorito y continúo leyendo.

Los niños corretearon largo rato más hasta que el sol se puso. Para Arthur mientras se entretenía el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Las enfermeras le llevaban la comida hasta el tercer piso y solo salía a pasar poco más de media hora en el gimnasio por las mañanas. 

― Arthur ― la mujer dejó la bandeja con comida en una mesa no muy lejana del hombre ― empezaremos a subir las calorías que comes y deberás ir más tiempo a hacer actividad física.

― Pensar también me hace quemar calorías ― Dijo el hombre.

― Lo sé, esta mañana el alcalde y los magistrados estuvieron aquí y discutieron sobre ti.

― ¿Qué dijeron?.

― Que en dos años podrás ser reintegrado, Alexandra espera que te den una beca para hacer un master en química.

― Ella no me había hablado de eso…

― Ella tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti Arthur y yo también… ― la mujer apretó el borde de su falda y desvió la mirada ― esperaba que nos pudiéramos comprometer y tal vez casarnos cuando salgas de aquí.

La cara de asombro del hombre era increíble, antes jamás habría esperado una declaración así de una fémina. Lastimosamente tenía otros planes y casarse con esa mujer no era una de ellas.

― ¿y sí no puedo ser reintegrado? ― dijo mirando con tristeza a la mujer.― No quiero que esperes por un hombre inestable toda tu vida, eres joven y hermosa. Yo estoy enfermo, no deseo que vivas esperando algo que no sé sí te puedo dar.

― Arthur…yo… ― los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió aferrándose al hombre. ― Tienes razón, deberíamos de disfrutar nuestra estadía juntos aquí y ahora.

Sentó a la mujer en su regazo y la abrazó, las mujeres eran suaves, su piel, su cuerpo. Siempre olían bien acarició el cabello rubio de la enfermera. Y beso delicadamente sus labios.

― Es mejor que regreses abajo ― ella acarició su mejilla y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Fleck se levantó de la silla y miró el reloj en la pared, apenas pasaban de las 21 horas. Había cámaras solo en los pasillos y habitaciones de los adultos. Puesto que algunos guardias se lucraban con videos de los niños desnudándose o tomando baños. Estaban prohibido grabar en esas áreas. Bajó a segundo piso, se encontró con algunos guardias que lo saludaron; los pacientes que estaban más estables tenían sus habitaciones en el primer piso. Comenzó a contar habitaciones desde el final de la escalera.

― uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ― esa era la habitación de Wayne. Observo por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta y vio al niño sentado en la cama abrazando a un animal de felpa. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y el niño dio un brinco asustado. El peliverde saludó a el niño y cerciorándose que ningún vigilante viniera se metió a la habitación. ―Hola amiguito.

― Hola señor… ― dijo el niño ― ¿Es por lo que paso con Michael?

― No me digas señor, me llamo Arthur. Y no es por ese niño ― Se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a el ― Vine a verte a ti.

― ¿A mí? ― preguntó mirando al hombre.

― Sí esperaba que te acordases de mi ― metió su mano derecha en su manga izquierda y sacó una varita, de esas negras típicas. La tomó de uno de los extremos y comenzó a golpearla con su mano. Para después dársela al niño y que esta se volviera suave y se doblara...

― Ya recuerdo, ― Sus ojitos brillaron y el peliverde tomó la varita, moviéndola de nuevo y convirtiéndola en un ramo de flores. ― Alfred no me dejó conservar las flores la última vez.

― En aquella ocasión no pudimos hablar mucho Bruce, yo soy tu familia ― dijo mirando al infante se acercó más a él tocando suavemente su rodilla ― Somos hermanos Bruce y como tal estaré contigo siempre.

― ¿Hermanos? ¿Tengo más familia?

― Sí, ese día fui a decírtelo, nuestro padre quería que estuviéramos juntos y que cuidara de ti como un hermano mayor, pero ese mayordomo fue en contra de la voluntad de nuestro padre Bruce y no nos permitió vernos.

― ¿Alfred?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

― Porque él estaba enamorado de mi madre y esperaba yo odiara a mi padre y a ti, pero jamás podría hacer eso. Ustedes son mi familia y los amo.― Arthur abrazó al niño y este se soltó a llorar.

― Había estado tan solo, Arthur. ― se aferró al mayor con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas ― Por favor no quiero estar solo nunca más, es muy triste.

― Sé que estas tristes por perder a tus padres, yo también estoy muy triste.

― Antes de eso también estaba triste, ellos no estaban. Los empleados no me querían ― continuo llorando ― Me abandonaban siempre.

― Yo no voy a dejarte Bruce, te quiero ― acarició la espalda del niño y lo sentó sobre su regazo.― Quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquí para ir a buscarte.

Jadeó intentando tranquilizarse.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

― Porque hice algunas cosas que no le gustaron a la gente mala, te diré un secreto sí prometes guardarlo.

― Sí, lo prometo ― asintió el niño.

― Bueno pues… ― se acercó a la oreja del infante y susurró ― yo soy el Guasón.

― Tony tenía razón, tu estas aquí ― Dijo anonadado ― eres increíble.

El hombre mayor río despacio.

― Que me lo digas tan directamente me toma por sorpresa, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir.

― No puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, estar aquí me da miedo.

― No puedo, tengo que regresar a mi habitación y sí los guardias me ven aquí se enojarán mucho.

― ¿Por qué lo harían?

― Porque ellos no comprenden que te quiero mucho y me quiero quedar contigo.

― Pero sí se lo dices…

― Aun así no lo entenderían. Me tengo que retirar Bruce. Mañana temprano me puedes encontrar en la biblioteca.

― Sí te vas no podré dormir, aquí da miedo. ― Arthur miró al niño temblar y se levantó de la cama.

― Cierra tus ojos, haré un hechizo para que ya no te dé más miedo. ― El niño obedeció y el cerró, dejase caer de espaldas a la cama. Fleck lo arropo y puso el muñeco entre los brazos del menor, acarició su cabello y beso despacio su fuente.

Paso su mano por la mejilla del niño y tomando delicadamente la barbilla separo sus rojizos labios y le dio un beso. Movió de manera muy suave su boca contra la del menor y después se alejó de este.

― Este es un hechizo especial solo para las personas que amas. Yo no lo haría con nadie más que contigo Bruce, porque te quiero mucho. ― el niño sonrió emocionado y asintió en respuesta ― Nos vemos mañana, duerme bien.

Finalizó el villano para salir por la puerta. Extrañamente esa noche el menor de los hijos de Wayne realmente pudo conciliar el sueño.


	3. Primer Acto. Escena III: Aquellos que nacieron para ser espectadores

― ¿Por qué no viniste a verme a la biblioteca? estuve esperando por ti ― Arthur estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama mirando al jovencito.

― Fui con los otros chicos a buscarte pero un hombre no nos dejó pasar ― los ojitos verdes de bruce se veían rojizos por las lágrimas. ― incluso golpeó a Samuel y me empujó.

Arthur cerro su puño enterrando sus uñas en su palma, la sangre le hervía. Sabia quien había estado de guardia ese día y mañana se encargaría de que el desgraciado pagara por haber tocado a Bruce.

― Pero no te lastimó ¿Verdad? ― El hombre del cabello verde tomó al niño por los hombros y lo revisó con la mirada.

― Estoy bien, no me lastimó. Solo me asustó un poco.― El niño busco refugio en los brazos del hombre mayor, subiendo en su regazo. ― Iré mañana, lo prometo.

― ¿El hechizo funcionó? ― dijo besando la mejilla del menor.

― Lo hizo ― el niño cerro sus ojos y se sostuvo de las mangas de Arthur.― no desperté hasta muy tarde…

El infante parpadeó somnoliento.

― Quisiera que te quedaras a dormir conmigo Arthur… ―

― Tal vez después amiguito.

― ¿Cuándo es después?

― Muy pronto ― beso de nueva cuenta los labios del menor y lo dejó sobre el colchón, Fleck dejó el lecho del más joven y salió. La paciencia era virtud de sabios; debía ser paciente y así podría tener lo que fuera del niño sin que este pusiera objeción.

Él pudo perfectamente abusarlo el primer día pero espero y esperaría lo necesario para que el infante le quisiera tan enfermizamente que sí él le pedía que se sacara los ojos y se los diera lo hiciera sin titubear.

Muy temprano por la mañana antes de que el entrenador llegara al gimnasio, se paseó por la habitación mirando a los otros enfermos.

― ¿Quién estuvo haciendo guardia afuera de la biblioteca ayer? ― preguntó el hombre del cabello verde.

― Fue Eddy, señor ― respondió una voz un tanto lejana.

― ¿Fuiste tú Eddy? ― caminó hasta el hombre calvo y lo miró

― Sí, señor.

― Voy a decirles algo a todos ya que estamos aquí, el niño del cabello castaño y los ojos verdes está estrictamente prohibido, se llama Bruce. ― vio a los hombres mirarse entre ellos y posterior a eso asentir en respuesta ― Sí alguno se le ocurre la brillante idea de tocarlo, mirarlo o sí quiera respirar cerca de él les voy a hacer cosas tan terribles que le rogarán a su dios que los mate. ¿Entendieron?

― ¡Sí! ― gritaron al unísono.

― Tu Eddy… ― tomó al hombre por la parte posterior del cuello y lo miró a los ojos, este se tensó temblando y sin sollozar gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos ― ¡Hey, hey! No llores, no sabías esta información, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo ¿verdad?

― Sí, señor.

― Por eso voy a ser piadoso contigo ― Caminó con el hombre hasta el ventanal. La habitación estaba en el tercer piso ― Lánzate por la ventana, sí sobrevives, olvidaré lo que pasó. Sí no pues… fuiste un buen subordinado.

― Señor, pero usted dijo que sería piadoso…

― Lo estoy siendo, ¿prefieres que te rompa las extremidades con una pesa? ― El hombre trago duro, había sido un imbécil al pensar que ese loco desgraciado no tomaría represalias contra él. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda pero muchos solo desviaban la mirada, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para desafiar al Guasón.

― No señor, no quiero eso. ― el hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se en carrero para lanzarse contra la ventana, haciéndola añicos y cayendo de lleno en el patio delantero donde jugaban los niños.

― Hoy no haremos ejercicio ― dijo Arthur y abandonó el cuarto oyendo los gritos desesperados de las enfermeras y guardias en el patio. La causa de muerte quedo estipulada como suicidio.

Fleck regresó a la biblioteca y un poco más tarde, tal como lo había prometido, Bruce abrió la puerta de la habitación tímidamente y se adentró buscando al hombre mayor. Finalmente lo hayó leyendo en uno de los sillones más lejanos del lugar.

El crío se acomodó sobre las piernas de Arthur y hablaron largo y tendido sobre las cosas que les gustaban. Era la primera vez que el hijo de Wayne se sentía verdaderamente amado.

…

Un mes exactamente había pasado desde que Bruce llego a Arkham, las visitas nocturnas de él Guasón a la habitación del infante habían sido diarias, en este tiempo se percató de algunas cosas. La primera era que el pasillo de las habitaciones 41-45 no tenía un guardia o por lo menos él no lo había visto.

El solía dejar la biblioteca un poco después de las 9 pm y abandonada la pieza de Bruce casi llegada la media noche. En el último mes no se había topado con ningún guardia pero sabía que lo había, un hombre llamado Oscar W. Era quien firmaba los reportes de las actividades nocturnas.

Sí bien vigilar a unos niños no sería la tarea más complicada del mundo, algún loco podría colarse a la habitación de cualquiera de los infantes y aprovecharse de ellos. Como lo hacía el por ejemplo.

En aquella ocasión miró el interior de las habitaciones por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la puerta. Un niño con síndrome de Down jugando, ese que se llamaba Michael, el pelirrojo que tenía ojos de pescado muerto leyendo un libro sentado en su cama, el rubio del cabello largo ya estaba durmiendo, su lindo hermanito sentado a la mesa escribiendo algo. Moriría sí se tratase de una carta de amor para él y finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando.

A ese niño lo recordaba bien, Bruce solía hablar mucho de él, su nombre era Anthony, Arthur había pensado “un loco podría abusar de algún niño” no creyó que sería el propio hombre encargado de velar por la seguridad de estos, el que ahora mismo se encontrase empujando contra el infante del cabello castaño de manera brutal haciéndolo lloriquear.

Las habitaciones de los adultos estaban insonorizadas, ya que había algunos que padecían de terrores nocturnos y despertaban a los otros enfermos, pero ahora también había descubierto que el área de los infantes era muda. Sí bien era cierto que el menor tenía el rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas no parecía ser un niño abusado puesto que se encontraba montando al hombre y no forcejeaba con este.

No era como sí no le importaran los otros niños, pero ahora tenía información que podría servirle de ayuda por sí era sorprendido en la habitación de Bruce. Tocó dos veces la puerta y después entró.

― ¿Qué haces amiguito? ― dijo al niño, este escondió la hoja detrás de su cuerpo y miró al Guasón con el rostro sonrojado.

― Na - nada ― titubeo desviando la mirada del mayor.

― Yo vi que escribías algo. ― dijo

― Es un secreto ― confesó finalmente Wayne colorado como un tomate.

― ¿Y no me lo puedes decir? ― Fleck se acercó al niño rosando sus narices, este negó. ― ¿ni siquiera por un beso?

Tomó el hombro del castaño y lo besó despacio. El niño volvió a negar.

― ¿Ni siquiera por dos besos? ― Arthur se puso de rodillas en el suelo y bruce aprovechó esa acción para esconder la hoja de papel debajo de un libro. El hombre de los ojos verdes acarició el cabello del niño y sosteniendo la nuca del menor; volvió a besarlo pero esta vez por más tiempo. Simplemente unía sus labios y los movía despacio contra la boca del pequeño. Este volvió a negar ― ¿y sí te doy un beso de adultos?

― No puedo decírtelo todavía ― el niño jugó con sus dedos.

― ¿Cuándo podrás decírmelo? ― acarició el rostro del infante.

― Sí me das un beso de adultos te lo diré ― Arthur paso de chantajear a ser el chantajeado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

― Bueno, eso es un avance… ― tomó la manita del niño y lo guio hasta el borde de la cama donde este tomó asiento. El Guasón se puso de rodillas frente al niño de nueva cuenta para quedar a su altura, sostuvo con ambas manos los brazos del menor, le besó. Es esta ocasión el beso parecía totalmente diferente, no movía sus labios con suavidad, era más violento sacándole suspiros a Bruce.

Cuando el niño jadeó buscando aire, el mayor provechó para acariciar el interior de la cavidad bucal del infante con su lengua, empujó al niño contra el colchón sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos para dejarle espacio de movilidad a este. El menor se sostuvó la espalda del hombre del pelo verde. Bruce gimió cuando el guasón acarició su oreja tomándola entre sus dedos.

― Respira por tu nariz ― dijo el hombre dándole espacio al menor para que este respirara, él asintió sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada y relamió sus labios intentando acercarse de nuevo a la boca de Arthur.― ¿Quieres que vuelva a besarte?

El niño asintió en respuesta.

― Mañana te diré todo el secreto ― dijo recordando su promesa, Fleck rodeo con su brazo la estrecha cintura del infante y le besó otra vez; en esta ocasión Bruce abrió sus labios desde el principio e intentó tímidamente tocar con su lengua la del mayor. Arthur acarició el cabello del niño y tiro suavemente de este haciendo que al crío se le escaparan un par de suspiros. El jovencito se revolvió en la cama y apretó las ropas del hombre. El Guasón se alejó de nuevo del menor dándole espacio, y continúo besando al crío dando cortos intervalos para que este recuperara el aire perdido.

Arthur saco su lengua de la boca del chiquillo, besó su mejilla y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, el sonido que salió de Bruce hizo a el hombre del cabello verde estremecerse por completo, unió sus labios en un beso más acalorado callando los gemidos del infante en su boca.

― Tengo que regresar a mi habitación Bruce ― el niño asintió sonrojado en la cama con su pecho moviéndose de manera irregular, apretó sus sabanas buscando el apoyo de algo.

― Te veré mañana ― dijo el castaño mirando al hombre levantarse y acomodarse la ropa. En los pantalones de Fleck su miembro palpitaba duro como una roca. Intentó tranquilizarse puesto que aún no era plausible llegar más adelante con Wayne. Dejó un beso casto en los labios del crío y salió por la puerta pensando en cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar el rostro tan erótico de Bruce al ser besado.

Bruce respiró por la boca en busca de aire, este tipo de besos le hacía temblar las rodillas y tener una sensación cálida en medio de sus piernas, se sentía muy bien cuando su lengua tocaba la del otro hombre y cuando este le jalaba despacio por el cabello. Tocó sus labios recordando el tacto del mayor y pensó fugazmente en que se sentiría mejor sí Arthur tocara otras partes de su cuerpo. Miró el reloj en la pared y levantándose despacio de la cama, buscó la hoja debajo del libro y salió de su habitación hacia la pieza de Samuel.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, detrás de él llego Anthony, Chris estaba sentado bostezando pues parecía que recién despertaba.

― Tienen todas las cosas ― dijo el castaño mayor. Los otros 3 asintieron en respuesta. ― vamos entonces.

― ¿Con quién te estuviste besando? ― preguntó Anthony a Bruce, este abrió los ojos asustado y negó rápidamente con la cabeza ― No finjas demencia, tienes los labios hinchados.

― Eh…yo… bueno… ― Intentó responder nervioso el ojiverde

― No tienes que decirme sí no quieres ― dijo comprensivamente el mayor.

Los 4 niños caminaron despacio hasta la habitación marcada con el número 41 y se adentraron a esta, Michael yacía dormido en su cama sin ser consciente de lo que le esperaba. Bruce dejó sobre la mesita de noche 5 hojas con dibujos y después regresó a abrir la puerta.

― Saquen su ropa interior de los cajones ― ordenó Samuel a Chris, este obedeció y haciendo una pequeña pelotita con la prenda, se acercaron a la cama del otro niño; apretaron sus mejillas y le llenaron la boca con sus propios calzoncillos.

El infante que tenía una discapacidad motriz luchó inútilmente por soltarse del agarre de los otros dos una vez despertó por completo, uno de ellos, Samuel lo había tomado por el cabello y lo arrastró fuera de la cama, mientras el segundo Anthony le sostenía las piernas para evitar que pataleara.

Fue arrastrado ante la mirada atónita de Bruce por el pasillo hasta el baño que compartían.

― Desnúdense ― dijo el pelirrojo lanzando a su víctima dentro de uno de los cubículos de baño, todos obedecieron dejando sus ropas junto a la puerta de entrada. Anthony ahora solo en ropa interior fue hasta Michael y lo miró.

― ¿Trajeron la funda? ― preguntó, a lo que Chris paso la funda blanca de la almohada de Michael. El castaño rodeó el cuello del más joven y sostuvo uno de los lados. ― Toma el otro lado.

Le dijo a Chris y este obedeció, Michael temblaba e inútilmente intentaba formular palabra, para suplicar piedad. Pero la improvisada mordaza se lo impedía.

― Eres una basura, muerto vales más que vivo y vamos a matarte para que ya no seas una carga para todos― dijo para tirar de uno de los lados de la tela y miró al niño quedarse sin aire, el niño más joven intentó empujar al mayor que estaba montado sobre su pecho, y entonces finalmente dejó de luchar.

― ¿Se murió? ― Preguntó Chris.

― No, solo se desmayó ― Samuel habló con ese tono aburrido que siempre tenía, se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero, extendió ambos brazos de este y brinco cayendo justo en el ante brazo partiéndole el número en dos y causando también que el niño despertara. Rodeo el cuerpo y repitió el proceso en el brazo restante. El paño en la boca del azabache le impedía hacer más ruido del necesario.

―Rómpele la cabeza contra el piso— dijo el castaño a Bruce

— ¿Eh? — preguntó estupefacto el niño.

— ¿Que no oíste? ¡Dije que le rompieras el cráneo contra el puto piso!— replicó molesto el menor — ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo?

Wayne miró los ojos suplicantes de su compañero, no tenía una motivación para hacer semejante barbaridad, pero sí no lo hacía Anthony y los demás ya no serían sus amigos y no quería estar solo.

Lágrimas enormes bajaron de los ojos de Michael mientras Bruce lo tomaba por los cabellos. Los otros 3 se pusieron de rodillas alrededor del objetivo y miraron al ojiverde subir al pecho del azabache y levantar la cabeza de su contemporáneo para azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Michael gimió en cada golpe puesto que estos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper el hueso.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?!— Gritó con una mezcla de desesperación y enojo Bruce. La mandíbula le tembló y encolerizado tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del otro infante y con todas sus fuerzas lo estampó contra el suelo de azulejos del baño. El sonido que hizo el cráneo del niño al romperse fue tal que sacó a Wayne de su ensoñación y dejó de temblar.

El piso, las manos y piernas tanto de él como de los otros 3 abusadores se mancharon de la cálida sangre del niño que yacía sin vida debajo de Bruce.

—Siendo cómplices de este crimen, teniendo las manos manchadas de la misma sangre, nos declaró oficialmente los mejores amigos del mundo por siempre y para siempre — declaró lleno de orgullo Anthony y comenzó a reírse al tiempo que abrazaba a los otros. — Eres increíble Bruce, por un momento pensé que realmente no querías ser nuestro amigo y nos dejarías.

—Eso ya no importa, yo sabía que Bruce lo iba a hacer porque es un sujeto genial — Samuel habló despacio como siempre solía hacerlo, usando ese tono aburrido. — deberíamos ducharnos y vestirnos para regresar a nuestras habitaciones, tu novio no debe de tardar mucho en despertar.

La cara de asco que el castaño puso cuando se hizo mención de su supuesta pareja desencajaba totalmente con las usuales expresiones de su rostro.

—Solo dejó que use mi culo cuando necesito algo de él, como mi madre hacía con esos hombres, no lo llames mi novio, es asqueroso. — puntualizó saliendo al otro cubículo para usar la ducha, acción que los otros 3 repitieron. Secaron sus cuerpos y se vistieron. Ya en sus habitaciones se metieron a la cama y se acurrucaron para dormir.

Pese a tan cruel acción Wayne durmió profundamente aquella noche, hasta que llegó la mañana y fue sacado de su habitación por unas enfermeras preocupadas que lo llevaron a la sala donde había televisión y videojuegos.

Queriendo evitar que los infantes en recuperación vieran aquel cadáver masacrado.


	4. Segundo Acto. Escena I: Viene diciendo que está loco por verme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desaparezco por intervalos algo largos pero al final siempre regreso.

Arthur bajo las escaleras corriendo a tropezones, esa sensación de pérdida solo la había experimentado en una ocasión antes, cuando su madre había sido llevada al hospital. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de golpe y miró a Wayne abrazar a su muñeco de felpa.

Fleck fue como hipnotizado hasta el crío y dejándose caer de rodillas lo rodeo con sus brazos.

― Gracias a dios. ― Arthur abrazó al menor y le besó la cien ― Gracias al cielo estas bien, oí de los otros internos que un niño había sido asesinado en los bloques B y pensé que podrías haber sido tú. Estaba tan preocupado.

Bruce se aferró al hombre mayor podía sentir el miedo a la perdida en cada una de las palabras del adulto, tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus pequeñas manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

¿Por qué yo no tengo algo asi? Se preguntó apretando los dientes molesto Anthony, él tenía más tiempo ahí, ¿Por qué Bruce que apenas había llegado ya tenía a alguien que lo amaba? ¿Por qué él no tenía a alguien que llegara casi al borde de las lágrimas preocupado por su salud?

― Estoy bien ― Bruce acarició el cabello verde del mayor mientras este continuaba aferrándose a él. Arthur se separó del niño al oír la puerta abrirse.

― Oh, Arthur estas aquí ― el director del hospital atravesó el umbral seguido de unos policías.

― Si, me he hecho amigo de estos chiquillos. Vine a ver como estaban, pero me tengo que ir. Alexandra me espera. ― Arthur se levantó del piso y caminó a la puerta.

― Me parece muy bien Arthur, nosotros queremos hacerles unas preguntas de rutina a los niños. Ya sabes, lo normal.

...

― Ya le dije que no oí nada, estaba durmiendo. ― Anthony se cruzó de brazos frente al investigador.

― Los otros niños te identificaron a ti como principal abusador. ― contraatacó el hombre.

― Si, pero ya nos llevábamos bien. Después de lo que paso con Arthur pudimos superar los resentimientos y hacernos amigos. ― se excusó el castaño.

…

― Yo estuve haciendo unos dibujos y me dormí un poco después de las 10pm, ¿Me va a castigar por eso? La hora de dormir es a las 9pm lo sé, pero no me di cuenta. ― Chris jugo con sus dedos y mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos froto sus mejillas intentando limpiarlas.

― No, no. Nada de eso, solo quiero saber si oíste algo. ― Cuestiona el oficial. El niño negó limpiándose los mocos con el dorso de la mano.

…

―Yo, eh, bueno, yo. ― Samuel movió sus pies descalzos nervioso, su rostro se puso colorado como su cabello. ― Hace unos días encontré una revista sucia…

Dijo frotando sus muslos y mirando al hombre frente a él.

― yo, estuve revisándola un poco anoche y me sentí caliente entre mis piernas. ― miró al uniformado con una inocencia insana, con la cara roja y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por haberlos chupado. Esa era solo una visión engañosa pues la mayoría de los niños que estaban ahí habían sido abusados por padrastros o personas cercanas a su seno familiar, no había en lo más mínimo una pizca de inocencia en sus pequeños cuerpos. ― había personas haciendo cosas de adultos… ―el niño movió sus manos nervioso y desvió la mirada tocando su pecho al tiempo que continuaba hablando. ― usted debe de pensar que yo quería ver a mujeres con pechos grandes, pero no es asi, yo estaba viendo la manera en que ellas disfrutaban al tener eso dentro de ellas…

El oficial trago grueso al mirar al infante revolverse sobre la silla, se frotó la cien cerrando los ojos y posterior a esto miró al niño, él no era ese tipo de hombres enfermos que gustaban de los niños, pero estos mocosos desequilibrados tenían algo que le llamaba a ponerle las manos encima.

Mirarlo revolverse sobre la silla acariciando sin pudor su pecho, el mayor se puso de pie y tomó al niño por el hombro para mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Ya terminó la entrevista? ― el director irrumpió en la sala abriendo la puerta bruscamente. El oficial saco sus manos del infante y retrocedió rápido mirando al hombre mayor. los niños deben ir con sus médicos a terapia.

―Sí, señor Stone, ya terminé no quiero entrevistar a nadie más. ― el agente de la ley tomó sus pertenencias y salió acongojado del recinto.

El director miró la escena extrañado y siguió al oficial hasta la salida de Arkham.

― ¿Ese hombre es tu amante? ― Tony habló a Bruce que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña silla mirando la televisión.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó de regreso puesto que no había oído la pregunta.

― Te pregunte: ¿Arthur es tu amante?

― ¿Ah? Eso, bueno. No lo sé.

― ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

― ¿Qué es lo que hacen los amantes?

― Se dan besos. ― Samuel se acomodó la ropa y tomó asiento junto a Bruce. ― Mi hermana y su novio lo hacían siempre que se veían.

― Se abrazan y se toman de la mano. ― Christian dejo los legos en el suelo y se unió a la conversación. ― Era lo que hacía con mi novia.

― ¿Tuviste una novia? Pero si eres un maldito loco. ― Anthony miró incrédulo al rubio.

― No una, muchas. ― reafirmo el niño de la cola de caballo.

― Bueno…entonces sí, somos amantes, hacemos esas cosas. ― Contestó Bruce recordando la manera en que él y Arthur se besaban.

― No, no, no, no. Espera, si realmente son amantes deben de tener sexo. ― Anthony concluyó la conversación, los otros dos deliberaron y después asintieron en confirmación.

― ¿Sexo? ― El rostro del menor se coloreo de rojo y miró incrédulo al niño mayor. El doctor regreso abriendo la puerta.

― Ve a mi habitación en la noche y te lo explicaré. ― El médico tomó por los hombros a uno de los infantes y los guio fuera de la habitación.

Debido al incidente con Michael los niños habían pasado el día entero con las psicólogas y enfermeras, llegada la noche y con la escena del crimen limpia los niños fueran llevados a otros bloques de habitaciones para bañarse, dando las 9 exactamente las luces del pasillo fueron apagadas y el señor Stone tomó asiento el final del pasillo.

Como solía hacerlo todas las noches Arthur salió de la biblioteca y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio al director del manicomio fungir como guardia en aquel lugar.

― director Benjamín ¿Qué hace usted aquí tan tarde? ― dijo en un tono amigable el recluso.

― El guardia que cuidaba este pasillo está bajo investigación y hasta que sea absuelto o encarcelado tomaré su lugar, no podemos contratar a alguien más. ― el hombre bajo su libro y contestó a Arthur, Bruce que vigilaba desde la intimidad de su habitación aprovechó que el director estaba siendo distraído y se coló en la habitación de su compañero Anthony, Arthur miró al pequeño correr y solo durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

― Yo podría ayudarle y vigilar. ― Se ofreció el hombre.

― No, no, deberías enfocarte en tu tratamiento, me dicen las enfermeras y tu psiquiatra que has mejorado mucho. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Arthur. ― dijo el doctor.

― Es todo gracias a ustedes, no tiene ni idea de lo agradecido que les estoy, pero si se siente cansado y desea ayuda no dude en pedírmelo.

― Lo haré Arthur, muchas gracias. ― el hombre estrechó la mano del paciente y este se dio media vuelta para encaminarse al primer piso. Apretó los dientes molesto ¿Cuánto tiempo seria? No podría entrar a la habitación de Bruce durante esos días y eso lo ponía de verdad molesto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada y puesto que ya estaba en las exclusivas habitaciones para los pacientes ya casi recuperados podría hacer el berrinche que quisiera dentro de aquel cuarto pues no estaba monitoreado con cámaras de seguridad.

― Podría traer aquí a Bruce ― pensó cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer a la cama― No, ¿Cómo lo sacaré de su habitación?... pero si lo traigo aquí antes de que sea la hora de dormir, no, ese doctor no es tan idiota debe de pasar lista de los niños. Podría esperar a que se durmiera y entrar a la habitación de Bruce, pero como saldría, además él debe de mirar al interior de los cuartos.

El hombre se revolvió el cabello molesto y revisó con la mirada su propia habitación.

― Podría meterme dentro del closet de la habitación de Bruce, pero de nuevo el mismo problema no puedo pasar la noche ahí todavía. ― le dio varias vueltas de nuevo a la habitación y miró el conducto del aire acondicionado en el techo. ― ¿Dónde está el aire acondicionado en la habitación de Bruce?

El hombre cerró los ojos e intentó recordar, no lo había visto en ninguna de las paredes o en el techo de la habitación. No podía estar detrás del closet asi que tenia dos posibilidades. Que estuviera cubierto por la cama o detrás de la mesita de noche. Mañana entraría y revisaría cuál era su ubicación exacta. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama para tener 8 horas de sueño reparador.

Al día siguiente después de revisar las habitaciones del segundo piso se dio cuenta que la rejilla del aire acondicionado se encontraba en la pared a donde estaba pegada la cabecera de la cama. Se sentó en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca y como lo hacía todos los días la enfermera rubia entro llevando consigo una bandeja de comida.

― ¿Cuál es el menú hoy Harleen?

― Hoy tenemos pollo con papas, tu favorito. ―La rubia dejo la bandeja en el escritorio. ― Hablé con la cocinera para que lo preparara hoy.

La ojiazul subió a las piernas del paciente y acariciando su cabello empezó a besar su rostro.

― Últimamente no me has llamado a tu habitación… ― susurro ella. ― ¿Es que acaso ya no te gusto?

―Claro que me gustas, me gustas mucho. ― Tomó a la mujer por la cintura y beso sus labios. ― No lo dudes ni un momento.

Había perdido realmente en interés en Harleen, no es como si ella hubiera dejado de ser bella, lo era, era hermosa mas que cualquier otra mujer, poseía una belleza superior incluso mayor a la de las actrices de televisión, y lo mejor de todo estaba locamente enamorada de él. En estos últimos días debido a la obsesión tan insana que había crecido en su interior por el que era muy posiblemente su medio hermano su deseo se movía solo entorno al infante y era muy posible que solo lograra una erección pensando en el pequeño Wayne. Ya que teniendo a la suave y voluptuosa enfermera frotándose contra él no se sentía excitado en lo más mínimo.

La enorme puerta de la biblioteca hizo ese característico sonido al ser cerrada y unos pasos se acercaron despacio hasta donde el estaba. Tal vez uno de sus súbditos, pensó pues incluso los doctores y enfermeras tocaban antes de entrar. Pero no era ninguno de estos.

Vestido con el uniforme característico del psiquiátrico, pantalones de algodón blancos y camisa de manga corta, llevaba sobre estas ropas aquella gabardina color café que tenia cuando se conocieron. Miró con un rostro de claro asco a Harleen quien dejo el regazo de Arthur y paso de largo junto al infante sin mirarlo.

― ¿Me estas engañando con esa mujer? ― soltó molesto cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación. La cara de asombro del hombre del cabello verde era digna de una fotografía. Wayne caminó molesto golpeando con fuerza sus pequeños pies contra el suelo tratando de causar el mayor impacto posible.

― ¿Qué? ― contestó Fleck. ― Claro que no.

― ¿Por qué estaba sentada en tus piernas? ― dijo poniendo sus puños en su cintura y mirando muy molesto a él mayor. ― Solo yo me puedo sentar en tus piernas.

Subio a ocupar el lugar que la rubia había dejado y tomó al payaso por los hombros mirándolo a los ojos.

― ¿Te estas acostando con ella? ― dijo el infante hirviendo en rabia.

― ¿Cómo sabes que significa eso?

― Anthony me lo explico, y si nosotros somos amantes no tienes derecho a ver a otra persona que no sea yo. Te lo prohíbo rotundamente. ― ¿Cómo pudo haberlo omitido?, ese niño estaba en tratamiento, ¿esa era entonces la verdadera personalidad de Bruce? ¿Era una combinación de la influencia de esos niños raros, de el y de la terapia que ya empezaba a funcionar? El Bruce que vio el segundo día era un cachorrito asustado, traumatizado y en sus ojos se veía inocencia y temor puro. Este no era ese niño, este era un perro rabioso, dispuesto a morderte en cualquier momento. Tal vez esa siempre fue la verdadera cara de Wayne, digo estaba solo y asustado era normal su reacción ante algo de semejante calibre, lo raro hubiera sido que se portara asi desde un principio; quizá siempre fue solo un niño rico malcriado y berrinchudo, tal vez prepotente y arrogante que gritaba a los empleados porque no jugaban con el y hacia desastres solo para verlos limpiar…― ¿Arthur me estas oyendo? Te dije que tienes prohibido ver a esa mujer otra vez.

― ¿Qué más te dijo Anthony?

― Ah, es cierto, yo tenia otra cosa que decirte. ― tomó al rostro de Arthur entres sus manitas. ― ¿Por qué no hemos tenido sexo? ¿Es por que te acuestas con esa mujer?

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes que significa eso?

― ¡Contesta a lo que te estoy preguntando! ¿¡Ella era tu novia!?, eso no importa, yo soy tu novia ahora y no quiero que la veas más, la odio. ― Tomó al mayor por el cuello de la camisa y apretándolo tironeo de este molesto en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Fleck le tomó las muñecas y detuvo la agresión hacia su persona. Soltó un suspiro y tomó las manos del menor dejando un beso en el dorso de estas.

― No estoy haciendo tal cosa. ― dijo mirando a Bruce a los ojos. ― Nunca salí con ella, es una pasante de psiquiatría y solo puede hacer su servicio como enfermera, le interesó mi caso y por eso habla conmigo. Ella no es quien me trata, pero de cierta manera le ayudo dejándola estudiarme.

― ¿Por qué estaba sentada en tus piernas?

― Porque su perro murió ayer y ella también es humana, me pidió que la abrazara y lo hice. Somos amigos, me atendió desde que llegue aquí y hablaba conmigo como una persona normal.

― No quiero que la veas otra vez, tal vez a ti no te guste, pero no sé si a ella le gustas.

― Eso es irrelevante Bruce, si tiene o no esos sentimientos no son correspondidos. Yo solo te amo a ti.

― Anthony me preguntó ayer si nosotros estábamos saliendo… ― el cuerpo del infante se relajo finalmente y se dejo caer en el regazo del mayor tomando la mano de Arthur entre las suyas. ― Yo no sabia que contestar, entonces ellos me dijeron que cosas hacían los novios y hacemos casi todas menos una, nos besamos, nos tomamos las manos y nos abrazamos además de que yo te amo, y tú a mí, pero no hemos tenido sexo todavía.

― Bruce, si bien lo que me dices son características de un noviazgo no todas se tienen que hacer siempre. Somos novios por que nos amamos todo lo demás llega con el tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar?

― No lo sé. El suficiente.

― Para mi ya ha pasado más que suficiente.

― Bruce. ― Besó la cien del niño y lo miró. ― Deseo acostarme contigo tanto como tú lo haces…

― Pero… ¿Cuál es el pero Arthur?, ¿No me amas? ¿no te gusto? ¿Quisieras que fuera una mujer?

― No es nada de eso, son un cúmulo de situaciones. Realmente quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo ir a tu habitación por que el director vigila el pasillo, no podemos hacerlo aquí por que la primera vez será muy complicado…

― Vayamos a tu habitación ahora. ― interrumpió el menor. Fleck se tiró de los cabellos desesperado, había esperado por esto, realmente lo deseaba quería ponerlo contra el escritorio ahora mismo y penetrarlo con fuerza, verlo retorcerse de dolor y oír sus lloriqueos convertirse en gemidos de placer. Si dios existía estaba siendo cruel con él al tratarlo de esta manera, entregando al infante en bandeja de plata, pero sin dejarlo tomar un poco de los placeres que este podía ofrecer.

― Hare todo lo posible por ir a tu habitación esta noche ¿Esta bien? Ahora regresa a tus actividades.

― Dame un beso y me iré. ― El menor se apoyo en sus rodillas y quedando a la altura del mayor metió sus manos entre los cabellos verdes y unió sus labios en un beso. Tomando a Arthur totalmente por sorpresa abrió sus labios y empujo su lengua a la boca del mayor controlando el ritmo del beso, jadeó tomando aire y besando al mayor con más pasión todavía, abriendo su boca lo mas posible y rozando sus lenguas, chupándola y mordiendo los labios del hombre mas grande. En un futuro quizá no muy lejanos seria empujado por Bruce, por que pese a ser menor había tomado el rol dominante en esta ocasión y francamente le excitaba la idea de ser sometido por el menor. Pero ahora sería el quien llevara la batuta del activo al menos hasta que Wayne fuera mayor y más experimentado.

Arthur tomó a el menor por los cabellos y besó su delgado cuello oyéndolo suspirar y estremecerse, con su mano libre acaricio la espalda haciendo especial énfasis en sus orejas pues había notado que al infante le gustaba ser tocado en aquel lugar.

― Arthur por favor hagámoslo ahora.

―Me dijiste que si te besaba esperarías hasta la noche…

― Pero quiero hacerlo.

― Espera un poco más.

― Ya he esperado mucho. ― dijo para volver y comerle la boca al mayor. Las piernas le temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente. ― Arthur yo…

El mayor tomó al infante en sus brazos y lo levanto empujándolo contra el respaldo del sillón, le sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura y presionó su palpitante miembro contra el trasero del infante.

―Bruce, sal a hacer tus actividades y nos veremos por la noche si sigues aquí lo hare por la fuerza y te lastimare. Vete y te veré más tarde.

El menor se estremeció ante el golpe contra la acolchonada superficie.

― Tienes que ir o yo iré a buscarte. ― advirtió Wayne con las piernas temblorosas y caminó hasta la puerta. Arthur se dejó caer en su sillón y tras recuperar un poco el aliento buscó una linterna entre los cachivaches que tenía guardados y regresó a su habitación, removió la tapa de el aire acondicionado y se adentró en los conductos. Tenia hasta las 9 para encontrar el camino a la habitación del joven Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo contendrá escenas sexuales explicitas. Recomiendo discreción.


End file.
